Kawaii
by Ankh-Ascendant
Summary: YAOI LEMON, HagaMokuba. A very long one shot, in which Mokuba makes a new friend and a strange relationship blossoms...


♥♥♥**Kawaii**

♥♥**HAGA/MOKUBA** – The littlest Kaiba makes a new friend and turns it into something more. (Long One-shot, 7335 wrds)

♥ Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is a cute as hell couple, though…

♥♥

The first time he had seen Haga, shoving a poor duelist off of him on the boat away from Duelists' Kingdom, he had looked like an irritating little pest. An asshole, not to put too fine a point on it.

Of course, his brother being who he was – Seto Kaiba, the biggest asshole anyone was ever likely to meet, and proud of it – he thought he had a special insight into the mind of most jerks. He knew there had to be something more. No one was just a bad guy for no reason. There was either a reason behind why he acted as he did, or he was hiding something.

Then he had forgotten him for a while. Pegasus and Seto and Yuugi and his friends had taken up all of his attention – until one day sometime before Battle City. He was watching Seto rate duelists with his star system, and he noticed that both Haga and the dinosaur guy, Ryuzaki, only got three.

"They're better than that," he had argued. "Haga won the regionals – Ryuzaki was a good second. They deserve more than three stars." Even he hadn't been brave enough to argue when Seto had given Jou only one (or when Yuugi only got four, though he really deserved five – as far as he knew, the only person to whom he gave five was himself), but he was trying to make it as fair as possible to people Seto had no real reason to hate.

Seto snorted. "Did you see the strategies they used in that duel? Primitive, at best. I'm being generous – if I'd been able to participate, neither of them would have gotten anywhere near the finals."

Mokuba let it go. After all… he'd had no reason to care about either of them, right?

He had – obviously – been distracted during most of Battle City, but he had been a little disappointed to see that Haga didn't make it to the finals. He'd been hoping to learn more about him – or at least prove to Seto that he'd been right about him. Now, he was sad that Nii-sama didn't win, but he had other things on his mind…

He was searching out Haga, to tell him he was sorry he didn't do any better. He was staying in an apartment, by himself – which was really strange, given how old he was. Kind of cool, too, Mokuba thought.

He knocked on the door and waited. And waited. After a couple minutes he knocked again, ready to leave. Obviously he wasn't here – maybe he already went home, wherever his home was, or maybe he was just out…

The door opened just as he turned away. "What do you want?"

Mokuba turned back with a smile. "Hi! I thought you weren't here – I was just about to go." Haga was peering suspiciously at him through the crack between the door and the frame, the chain stretched out above his head. "I'm Mokuba-"

"I know who you are – you're Kaiba's little brother." Haga looked like he was almost sneering, then thought better of it. "The kid from Duelists' kingdom, too – the one who took the chips from that guy they threw on my lap."

Mokuba smiled brightly. "You remember me!"

Haga didn't return the gesture. "So what do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

Mokuba gave him a cute little pout, and he just stared at him for a moment, then closed the door. Mokuba sighed; he thought Haga'd had enough of him. And he never even got to tell him he was sorry for how things turned out…

The chain rattled as it fell against the doorframe, and he smiled brightly, bouncing back into the room almost before the door was opened. "Thanks!" he said brightly, looking around with his quick stormy eyes. There was a battered old couch sitting a few feet in front of a TV sitting on the floor, and one old chair, and nothing else in the room. "Nice place! Kind of empty, though – are you going back home now that the tournament's over?"

Haga snorted. "This is my home." He sat down possessively on the tattered couch, looking up at Mokuba as though daring him to say anything.

"Oh." It didn't seem to faze the young Kaiba much as he sat on the couch beside him, swinging his feet. "Then where are your parents? At work?"

The insect duelist regarded him with green eyes narrowed coldly. "I don't know where my parents are, and I don't care. If they wanted me, they wouldn't have left, so I don't want them either."

Mokuba blinked once while he was assimilating that fact. "Oh…" he said. "So… you live here by yourself? How do you pay for it?"

"What do you think I wanted the Duelists' Kingdom money for?" he asked harshly, then looked abruptly a little worried, mostly angry. "You going to tell on me now, aren't you – to your brother or the police or someone. Just so they can come and stick me in a foster home, or an orphanage somewhere."

Mokuba shook his head vehemently, his black hair flying. "No! I won't tell. I promise. I don't remember it much, but from how Seto reacts every time its mentioned, I don't think the orphanage was a very nice place… He kind of sneers and gets all cold. You can really keep living here, though, right? I mean, you're not going to lose it and have to live on the street or something, are you?"

"Of course not," Haga told him. "I have a job after school, and I make enough money to keep the apartment." He looked proud of himself, but wary, as though daring Mokuba to scorn his accomplishment in any way.

"That's great!" Mokuba said, genuinely happy for him. "If you need money, though…"

Haga sneered. "What – I should come to you? Yeah, right – like Kaiba'd be willing to give me any money. I'm just a '_third rate duelist'_, after all."

Mokuba blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "I guess you're right," he said, a little downcast. His sweet, impetuous nature still wanted to help, though. "I'll think of something," he assured him.

The green-haired boy crossed his arm almost defensively in front of him. "I don't want your help, you little freak!" he said.

Mokuba looked like he had been slapped. "I…" His bottom lip quivered as though he were about to cry.

Haga was instantly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry…" he said. "Don't cry… I…"

Mokuba sniffled and nodded. "It's okay. I should have known you did want anything to do with me. I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry you didn't do better in the tournament; I thought you deserved to get into the finals." He stood up and went to the door. "So, I guess I'll see you around," he said, smiled a little, and took off.

Haga blinked a couple times, assimilating what he'd said. That little freak…

♥

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto demanded as he stepped into the house, eyes sweeping the room and seeing no dark tornado whirling toward him.

"He said he was going to a friend's house," he was informed by the man who looked after Mokuba and the house until he came home. He nodded; Mokuba should have told him that before he went, but he wasn't going to get angry with him for it… "Also," Eric went on, "he said he was taking some money. I think they wanted to go shopping or something."

Seto nodded. That was fine. "How much?"

His employee smiled a very little, as though Seto was either going to find this highly amusing or fire him for it. "I believe he said he was taking a thousand dollars."

Seto, for a moment, could only stare. He'd thought fifty, maybe, at the outside… a _thousand_? Mokuba, despite having a massive fortune at his disposal, was usually good about not spending much of it…

"A _thousand_?" he finally managed.

Eric shrugged. "I let him take it; it is his money, after all." That was true… as the nominative Vice President of KaibaCorp, Mokuba didn't have very many duties except to screen things before they bothered Seto and take care of little stupid problems that shouldn't have been a problem in the first place or be there when Seto wasn't, but he had been making a salary of around a hundred and fifty thousand dollars a year, for the last four years… But he rarely spent much of it…

"It's all right," Seto said finally. "It _is_ his money…" And it wasn't like they'd ever touched Mokuba's money for anything anyway. Still, he wondered who this friend was…

Eric nodded. "I'm going to go then, if that's all right." Seto nodded absently, and the blond donned his coat and left, passing Seto as he headed to his office in the house. He had work he could still do… But, who was Mokuba going out to spend a thousand dollars with?

♥

Mokuba knocked cheerily at the same door he'd been at a couple days ago. He heard the TV inside suddenly cut out, as though the person was trying to pretend they weren't there; he grinned. "Haga, open up – it's me!"

The door opened to reveal the scowling green-haired teenager, this time without a chain. "What do you want again?" he demanded.

Mokuba wasn't put off, and grabbed Haga's arm. "Come on!" he said, trying to pull him from the room. "We're going shopping!"

Haga resisted, though their sizes and weights were pretty similar. "Shopping? What are you talking about?" He held onto the door to brace himself, in an attempt to keep from succumbing to the eager twelve-year-old.

"I _mean_," Mokuba said in slight exasperation, "that we're going to go out and spend money, and then your apartment will be the coolest-looking thing you've ever seen!"

"What? Your brother gave you money to spend on me?"

"No, of course not," Mokuba said. "Seto might be rich, but he doesn't give it away easily. I got some of my own money. Now come on!"

"No!" Haga said, yanking his arm back. "I don't want your pity!" He started to slam to door shut.

Mokuba put both hands out and managed to stop it, deadlocking it in place as they both pushed on it with their whole weight. "I'm not doing this out of pity, Haga!" he said, trying to keep the door open, though he felt his feet slipping. "I just thought that since I have money and you don't, and I like you, why not spend my money on you?"

The door suddenly flew open, and Mokuba fell to his knees, caught off guard. He found himself right in front of Haga, who had apparently fallen backward and was sitting back with his knees bent, supporting himself on his arms. "What?" he asked, in shock.

"What what?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"You said you liked me."

"Yeah, I do." Mokuba smiled brightly and stood up, pulling the still limp bug fanatic to his feet.

"But… nobody likes me!" Haga protested weakly.

"I do," Mokuba said. "And what about Ryuzaki? Aren't you guys friends?"

Haga's face darkened for a minute. "We were," he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Then he turned into a jerk."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Mokuba paused long enough to be decently polite, then pulled on his hand again. "Come on – I still want to go."

Against every better judgment he possessed, Haga let himself be pulled from his apartment by the hyper boy. "Where are we going?"

"It's your apartment," Mokuba said cheerfully, still holding Haga's hand and pulling him forward. "We can go get anything you want – but, I only have a thousand dollars with me, and I'd have to get Seto's okay to get more…"

"_A thousand dollars…_?" Haga suddenly felt weak. He'd never dreamed of having that much money just to waste on decorating… He always had to buy food and pay the rent and make sure the heat stayed on… he didn't even have a phone, and sometimes he couldn't pay for the electricity, but that was okay, because he could live without it. A _thousand dollars_…?

"Ah-huh. So, what do you want first?"

His mind was utterly, completely blank. He had always thought about what he would buy if he had more money, but this was… wow. "I…"

"That's okay," Mokuba said, obviously realizing the problem and not minding. "I'll help you pick out stuff. Let's go to the mall first – I don't get to go there very often – Seto thinks it's a waste of time and money, and it is, but that's okay." He gave a bright smile again. "Maybe they'll have some stuff there that you like."

He found that he couldn't argue, and Mokuba dragged him along. He wondered how long Mokuba was planning on holding his hand, and when it would start to look weird.

♥

"There!" Mokuba said, looking around the bedroom they had just finished redecorating. "See! So much cooler! And that's only like five hundred…"

Haga had to admit that it looked way better. His old lumpy mattress that had sat on the bare hardwood floor and the cardboard boxes of clothes had been replaced by a waterbed – a _waterbed_ – and a couple of tables and a nice-looking dresser on top of a large lime-green area rug with the picture of a scarab on it. The bedding all matched the rug, and there were now posters decorating his walls of Duel Monsters and Green Day.

The other five hundred-ish dollars had gone to the living room – he was now the proud owner of a bright green couch and two matching chairs, with Mokuba's promise that they would go back again in a few days and make the rest of the room look just as great as the bedroom did. Haga didn't much mind – he had never dreamed that anything in his apartment could look as great as this did.

Mokuba broke his train of thought by giving a whoop and jumping up onto the bed, cackling in glee as he felt it undulate under him. "Come on, Haga!" he yelled, gesturing wildly toward him as though he were on the other side of a crowded parking lot or something. "Seto says I'm not allowed to jump on mine, but it's awesome! Come on!"

Haga shook his head. Jumping on a bed? How childish was that? And he wasn't some little twelve-year-old… but it did look fun… and he was only two years older….

Mokuba frowned when he saw his refusal. "Come on!" He wriggled his way off the bed and grabbed his hand again, yanking his reluctant form toward the bed. "It's great!"

He shook his head again and tried to pull back. "No, Mokuba, I – stop!" It was no use – Mokuba pushed him down not the bed on his back and jumped up after him, lying on his back and laughing as the waves rocked his to and fro. Haga couldn't help himself; he began laughing too, letting himself enjoy it almost against his will.

"See!" Mokuba said, sitting up to bounce and create more waves. Haga laughed in surprise as he was tumbled almost completely on top of Mokuba, pushing himself up to keep from crushing him but still laughing. Mokuba was laughing too, looking up at him, Haga started to move away as the bed stilled, but Mokuba made him freeze by leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Then Mokuba laughed again, as Haga froze and turned instantly bright red. "You're even cute than Seto when I do that," he said. "He just kind of gets all tense. You should see yourself!" He squirmed out from under him, still laughing. Haga started to breathe again, and sat down, trying to make his blush go away.

"Why'd you do that?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Felt like it." He bounced a little on the bed, then looked at the new digital clock, black with bright green numbers. "I should go home, but I'll come back in a couple days," he said, sliding from the bed, messing up the covers even more. Haga was a little disappointed, though he didn't quite know why. Spending time with Mokuba was just fun. He knew he should feel like a loser for hanging out with a little kid – but this was the first in a long time that he _hadn't_ felt like a loser.

"Okay," he said reluctantly, getting off the bed himself. "If you don't want to go anywhere, that'd be cool too… I mean, I don't know why you'd just want to hang out here, but if you did…" He found himself blushing again; he was so stupid! Even if Mokuba wasn't just pitying him, he wouldn't want to just hang out here, in this dump…

"Sure!" Mokuba said. "That sounds like fun!" He giggled again. "You should really go take a look at yourself; you're so cute when you blush!" Before Haga could even properly process the statement, much less formulate a response, Mokuba had gone, and he was left to realize that he had just called him cute – for the second time – all alone.

At least Mokuba wasn't around to see him blush again.

♥

Mokuba was giggling at the movie they were watching on the new huge plasma TV they had outfitted his apartment with; it had taken a whole day's allowance of a thousand dollars, but it was worth it. He'd never seen anything like it – and he owned it… The movie really was funny, though, and Haga himself wasn't very far from giggling either. Not that he would ever giggle around anyone else. Cackle, maybe, or chuckle, maybe even some maniacal laughter… but never giggle.

Mokuba suddenly sighed a little and leaned again him, making him blush a little again. "This is great," he said. "I'm glad you want to keep hanging out with me."

"I'm glad _you_ want to keep hanging out with _me_," Haga said. Did it sound dorky to say that? Probably. He didn't care much. Having Mokuba as a friend was awesome, even if he did keep making all sorts of comments or actions that almost seemed like he _liked_ him… not just like, but _like_. Nobody'd ever liked him like that before, though, so he knew he was just imagining it. Mokuba was only twelve, too – he was too innocent to be acting like that and meaning it.

Just as he thought that, Mokuba shifted against him and turned to kiss him lightly. On the lips. Haga turned instantly scarlet, surprised and embarrassed, but Mokuba just looked into his eyes, looking serious for once. "Haga?" he said. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Haga only gaped like a fish out of water for a moment. He had no idea how to answer that…

"It's okay if you don't," Mokuba sighed, turning around to sit against him. "I didn't think you would, but I just wanted to try."

It was probably the calm way Mokuba accepted it, without freaking out or crying or anything, that allowed Haga to find his voice again. "I-it's not that I…" he stammered, then changed thoughts. "Why do you want me to?"

"You're cool," Mokuba said simply. "I like you. I thought you might like me back. It's okay, though. We can just be friends."

Haga blinked. That was so… mature. Way more mature than anyone else he had ever seen in any situation like this… not with him, of course, but at school or on TV. "You really like me…?" he asked hesitantly. Mokuba just nodded with his puffy black head resting against Haga's shoulder.

Haga tried to think rationally about it. Mokuba was cool… and they were only two years apart. People dated people way younger than them all the time. He didn't really know if he liked Mokuba that way, but he could figure that out later… Mokuba looked like he'd be cool if he told him so… but, there was Kaiba….

"Your brother would kill me!"

Mokuba shook his head. "He doesn't have to know. He doesn't have a problem with me seeing my friends. And we could just keep coming here, even though I'd like to take you see our mansion…" He sounded like he knew he was wavering, and was trying to convince him.

And Haga was wavering greatly… He couldn't… but, he kind of wanted to… and Mokuba really did like him… "I guess," he said finally. "As long as your brother doesn't find out. Because he really would kill me."

Mokuba smiled happily and wriggled his way under Haga's arm to kiss him again. "Thank you!" he said. "But you really have to stop blushing every time I kiss you."

Haga couldn't help it, but it wasn't all from embarrassment this time, as he hesitantly put his arms around Mokuba. It didn't feel bad at all.

♥

"I'm going to my friend's house!" Mokuba called to Seto as he ran past his office, only to be caught by a long arm just before he was out of reach.

"Is this that friend you've spent almost ten thousand dollars on?"

Mokuba nodded, smiling. "We were fixing up his apartment."

"Who is it?"

"It's a secret!" Mokuba said, wriggling from his brother's grasp and running sprightily down the hall. "I'll see you later!"

"I'm going back to the office, so there might not be anyone here when you get back," he said. Mokuba just waved and ran around the corner.

Seto smiled very slightly, shaking his head. His brother could be kind of a freak… Apparently, an extremely generous freak. He spent ten thousand dollars on his friend's house… Seto knew he might never do something like that, but he could appreciate the gesture on Mokuba's part.

Mokuba bounced into Haga's apartment. He wasn't here, and he wouldn't be for almost another hour, but he wanted to be here when he finally got off work and surprise him. Haga said he wasn't allowed to bother him at work anymore… He almost made him lose his job last time, apparently.

He bounced on the couch for a little while then turned on the TV, watching it while bouncing on the couch. Then, when that got boring, he turned it off and bounced over to the window to wait for him. Waiting was _sooooo boring_, though…

Somehow, he managed to miss Haga as he walked past toward the building, but he heard him coming and bounced over to stand behind the door. When Haga shut it, he leapt up and grabbed him.

"Carry me, Haga-koi!"

"Oof!" was the first thing Haga said, then stumbled toward the couch. "Moki… I can't carry you… we're the same size!" He managed to stumble over with Mokuba on his back and collapse onto the couch, laughing breathlessly. Mokuba was fairly shrieking with laughter, and he rolled over to face him, a grin on his face as his fingers automatically sought out ticklish spots on Mokuba's body… which, as he had learned, was pretty much everywhere. He focused on his sides, though, as Mokuba beat helplessly at his shoulders, gasping for breath between piercing laughs, until he finally grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, kissing him to make him stop.

It worked, and Haga sat up, still grinning, pulling Mokuba up with him. The younger boy leaned against him, his shoulder resting contentedly on his shoulder, while Haga leaned back against the couch with his arms around him. Mokuba was still and quiet… that would only last for about another…. Three… Two…. One…

"Guess what, Haga?" Mokuba said suddenly, bolting upright in his random, hyper way. Haga was snickering slightly at his perfect timing, but managed to answer.

"What, Moki?"

Mokuba grinned. "Seto went back to the office right after I left, so he won't be there for hours, if he comes home at all! You can come over and see the mansion, and he'll never have to know!"

Haga thought about it. "You're sure he's not going to be there at all?"

"Of course I'm sure," Mokuba said. "Come on… please say you will! I have a surprise for you if you will…"

Haga raised his eyebrows and grinned a little. "I get to go visit your mansion _and_ I get a surprise?" He kissed him lightly. Let's go. As long as you're sure he won't be there."

"Of course I'm sure," Mokuba said again, giving him a light swat as he slid out of his grasp. "Now come on." He pulled him off the couch and out the door before he had a chance to raise another protest even if he wanted to.

He managed to regain his balance and presence of mind enough as they went outside to move under his own power instead of being dragged along by Mokuba. It was kind of chilly, and they had a ways to walk; he wrapped an arm around Mokuba's shoulders and smiled slightly as he snuggled up close to him.

"He's really not going to be there, right?"

Mokuba just smiled a little and pulled him forward as the mansion finally came into view. They slipped through the gates and ran up to the ornate white front doors, which Mokuba shoved open, and hopped inside, sighing simultaneously in the sudden warmth.

Mokuba grinned and grabbed his hand again, pulling him forward. "You get the grand tour!" he said, and pulled him excitedly forward. The 'grand tour' apparently consisted of a rather brief glance into all the interesting rooms – enough for him to be awed by the hugeness of the mansion itself and the obvious money that went into furnishing it, but not enough for him to get accustomed. Actually, as Mokuba's intent was to awe him, he knew what he was doing.

"This is my room!" Mokuba said, pulling him into another bedroom. He pulled him down onto the bed with a giggle; it was a waterbed, almost exactly like Haga's. He remembered him saying that he wasn't allowed to play on it and took great pleasure in bouncing up and down to make it sway, and thusly make his young boyfriend shriek with laughter as he often did. It always made him smile, to hear that.

Mokuba's room was, admittedly, a terrible mess; apparently, he was supposed to clean it himself, not the maids, and often neglected to do so. He had videogames and board games scattered everywhere, a couple decks of cards, differentiated by their backs, scattered over the floor. "Don't clean much, do you?"

Mokuba grinned. "Nah. What's the point? If I let it get messy enough, Seto just gets fed up and tells one of the maids to clean it." He bounced a little more.

"So," he asked, wrapping his arms around Mokuba. "Is this where I get my surprise?"

Mokuba perked up. "Oh, your surprise!" He fairly pulled him off the bed. "No, that's in Seto's room! Come on!"

He followed, a little amused, but more concerned. "You didn't say anything about going into your brother's room… I'm not so sure we should."

"It'll be okay," Mokuba assured him. "Come on. He won't be home till after midnight. He'll never know we were there."

It was with great reluctance and not a little anticipation that he followed, as Mokuba pushed open the plain door to Seto's room. Without a look around, he led him over to the bed and made him sit down. He took the opportunity to inspect the bedroom; it was much plainer than he'd thought it would be. There was just a plain bed – not even a waterbed, like Mokuba had – with a couple plain white sheets, a bare wood dresser, plain white walls. It seemed Seto Kaiba wasn't actually that interesting a person.

Mokuba had been rummaging under the mattress, and he finally sat up with a triumphant "aha!" "Here it is!" He said, holding something aloft. Haga blinked; it appeared he had found a magazine. Didn't most guys keep porno magazines under their mattress…?

"What's that?" he asked. Mokuba just grinned and turned it around to show him. He immediately blushed again – Seto Kaiba was just like other guys… and not nearly as straight as he seemed.

Mokuba laughed at him again. "You're blushing again," he said. "Come on, look at it with me. It's pretty cool. I haven't seen this one… I don't know where Seto keeps the old issues, though. He just keeps the current one under his bed." He sat back against the headboard; with a bit of trepidation, Haga did the same, sitting beside him and looking over his shoulder. Mokuba opened it and handed him one page, so that they could both look at it. He flipped through the pages until they were looking at the center page; they had to turn it so that it was upright, and Haga just stared. Mokuba stared with him. There was a hot guy with long hair and well-defined muscles in a (really!) tight thong looking seductively at them with his hands on his own nipples.

"Wow…" Haga said.

"That's… pretty hot…" Mokuba agreed. He pulled his knees up to his chest as they looked; Haga's brain was too fried to attribute any importance to that action as he shifted slightly to make his pants at least a little more comfortable. "What else is there…?"

Mokuba flipped back a bit. "They keep the really hard-core stuff in the back…" he said. Haga's eyes widened as he saw what Mokuba meant, and he heard Mokuba's voice catch.

"I didn't even know you could _do_ that…"

Mokuba giggled. "You don't have much imagination, do you?"

"You do?"

"Enough to imagine that…" He turned the page after a moment. "Not that, though…" They both took in the picture for a moment. Haga had to shift again; this time, he realized it when Mokuba did too, and inspiration struck him. For once in this relationship, he decided not to be afraid and to take the initiative.

"Mokuba… did you want to…?"

Mokuba looked at him and smiled shyly. "If you do."

At that moment, he thought Mokuba's slightly bashful face was a hundred times hotter than anything in that magazine, and nodded. Mokuba folded up the magazine again and set it aside, and looked at Haga again.

"I've never done this before…"

"Neither have I."

Mokuba smiled. "Okay."

Haga took a breath and leaned forward to kiss him again, and Mokuba kissed him back. For a moment, Haga considered the idea that they should go back to Mokuba's room, or to his own apartment… but Kaiba wasn't going to be back, after all. He kissed him again once, then pulled back.

"We should…" he started, fingering Mokuba's shirt.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah." He pulled it off from the bottom up, making his hair fall down afterward. For some reason, Haga found the sight of his boyfriend's hair, falling like that, incredibly arousing… He fumbled to get his own shirt unbuttoned, and managed to get all of his clothes off and scattered over Kaiba's bed around them without looking at Mokuba again, because he knew he'd get too distracted if he did.

Mokuba smiled at him when he looked back up. They were both naked now, and Haga had to smile back. Mokuba's slightly-chubby little body was beautiful, especially with all his hair falling behind him like that…

He blushed again when he realized that Mokuba was inspecting him and smiling. "You're way hotter than me…" he said, looking away.

Mokuba crawled over closer to him and raised his head up, then kissed him again. Mokuba was a really good kisser…

Haga, though he had never had anything like that magazine of Kaiba's, had read some stories and he knew more or less what he was doing, even though he'd never had any practice. He hoped so anyway.

Mokuba, however, enjoyed reading Seto's magazines, and had at least as good an idea. He smiled at Haga again and got on his knees, presenting himself to Haga, who barely stifled a groan.

"This looked like the easiest way," he said, looking back over his shoulder. Haga nodded mutely, but couldn't move for a moment. Mokuba was so _hot_…

Mokuba smiled at him, and he moved behind him. For a second, he just touched him, wanting to feel that pale skin… then he remembered what he'd read and pushed one finger between his smooth, pale cheeks and into his entrance. "Tell me if I hurt you…" he said.

"I will," Mokuba promised, almost subconsciously pushing back against his finger. "Keep going, though… that feels pretty okay."

Haga nodded and slid his finger in and out, then put another finger in, spreading them apart a little. Mokuba hissed a little, and Haga quickly drew his fingers out. "Sorry!"

"No, it just takes a little getting used to. Keep going."

Haga hesitantly pushed his fingers back in, taking his time to stretch him out and try to make sure it wouldn't be uncomfortable for him before continuing on. When it got easy, he added his third finger and just moved them in and out for a little while before moving them apart. Mokuba was squirming a little.

"Come on, Haga…" he whined. "You're just teasing! I want more!"

"Okay…" He didn't sound very sure of himself, but if it was what Mokuba wanted… he pulled his fingers out and took some care to position himself. "Are you ready, Moki?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah – do it."

With a deep breath, Haga slowly pushed himself forward. "Ah…" Mokuba gasped, and Haga froze.

"Are you all right?"

Mokuba nodded. "It just hurts a little. Keep going…"

He did, hoping he wouldn't hurt him any more. He stopped just as his tip was seated nicely, breathing a little deeply. "Wow…" was all he could say. He had never experienced anything like this. "Are you all right, Moki?"

Mokuba nodded. "Feels kinda strange…" He shifted, making Haga gasp a little. "You can move now…"

Haga nodded, though Mokuba couldn't see it, and took care pushing the rest of himself in. Mokuba shifted again, but that was the only sign of discomfort. He paused again when he was fully seated until Mokuba started seeming impatient; apparently it didn't really hurt anymore.

"You still okay?"

"I told you I'd tell you if it hurt," he said. "Come on. Don't worry so much."

Haga didn't reply, only pulled out a little ways and pushed himself back in. Mokuba experimentally pushed back against him. It felt incredibly good, to Haga… and Mokuba made a noise that sounded like he liked it too, encouraging him. His insecurity evaporated as the pleasure mounted.

They found a rhythm that worked for them; Mokuba began to moan before long. "Haga…" he gasped, and shifted; when he thrust back in again, his angle was different and Mokuba cried out loudly, but even Haga could tell it was in pleasure. It was a sexy cry, and he groaned a little, thrusting in the next time harder and faster. Mokuba's arm gave out and he rested his forehead on one of them, the other lifting his hand to his own member and stroking it quickly, more or less in time with Haga's thrusts.

Haga groaned. "Moki…" he gasped out; Mokuba suddenly tensed up and shuddered as he came into his hand and on the bed, with a quiet cry. Haga actually whimpered a little and thrust hard again into the impossibly tight passage, crying out Moki's name as his release suddenly crashed over him, thrusting shallowly until he was spent.

Haga let go of Mokuba's hips and sat back on the bed, puling out of him as he did. Mokuba pulled him down beside him as he rolled over, and snuggled into his chest. Both of them were breathing hard, and Haga wrapped his arms around his young lover.

"Yecch…" he said, as soon as he could think again. "Messy…"

Mokuba smiled against him. "But it felt so good…" Haga nodded dumbly. It felt very good… They'd be doing it again soon, he hoped. Maybe Mokuba could find Kaiba's old magazines and steal a few for them to keep at his place…

"Seto has his own bathroom," Mokuba said after a little while. His breathing sounded back to normal. "We can go clean up."

"We probably should…" Haga agreed. Neither of them made any move to get up, however; it was just too comfortable to lie there. Eventually, Mokuba sat up with a groan, and pulled on Haga's hand to get him up too. They wandered into the bathroom and took a long shower together. Haga found it incredibly amusing to wash Mokuba's mass of hair, reveling in its shiny smoothness… he loved Mokuba's hair. It was nothing like his…

Mokuba giggled as he ran out of the bathroom, clad in only his underwear, and Haga ran after him, dressed the same. He leapt forward and tackled the younger boy to the bed, but Mokuba laughed and squirmed away, wriggling his way beneath the sheet. Haga grinned and followed him, and quickly pinned him down, sitting on top of his legs. He grabbed his wrists and held them down above his head, using his other hand to tickle him. For a while he shrieked with laughter, but before long he was too breathless to even do so and just squirmed, laughing silently.

They heard the door slam open, then quickly shut. Haga stopped what he was doing and threw the sheet off of them, looking over his shoulder as Mokuba peered around his arm.

"Your brother's gone, right?"

"Yes… at his friend's…"

Both boys were shocked at the spectacle before them. Bakura was hungrily attacking Seto's neck as he pressed him against the door. The brunet looked completely boneless as he leaned there with Bakura supporting him, moaning wantonly with his shirt hanging open and coat gone.

"Good… because you're going to fucking scream…"

Neither of the boys realized they made a noise, but Seto's eyes suddenly opened. At first he froze and colored pale pink, embarrassed and shocked. Then he pushed Bakura away, his eyes focused on the two of them.

"Haga… run," Mokuba said.

He didn't need to be told twice, and he scrambled off the bed, trying to bolt for the door as the other two moved away from it. He thought he had it made… Until he felt his hair grabbed and yanked backward, with a yelp.

Seto slammed him into the wall, holding his upper arm tightly. He didn't say a word; he looked like he was too angry for that. His glare of death said it all, and promised horribly, terribly painful punishment as soon as he calmed down enough to deliver it.

"You…" he finally managed.

"What about me?" Haga demanded with a sneer, struggling.

"You are going to fucking die," Seto said quietly. "Are you aware that my brother is twelve years old?"

"So what? I'm only fourteen."

"I'll send you to prison until you're fifty!"

Mokuba stood up, mostly redressed, pulling his shirt on. "Seto, let him go!" he commanded.

Seto glared at Mokuba, then back at Haga. "No. He'll go to prison until he's fifty, _if_ the police ever find him." He started to yank him away from the wall.

Mokuba stood in front of the door. "I said let him go! He didn't do anything!"

Seto fairly spluttered. "Didn't do anything? Mokuba, I'm not an idiot – I know _exactly_ what he did!"

"He didn't do anything I didn't want him to! He's my boyfriend! This was mostly my idea!"

Seto shook his head. Almost as though he didn't want to believe it. "Mokuba… you two just…"

"We saw you with Bakura! Weren't you going to do the same thing?"

"I'm an adult, not a twelve year old kid! And this is not only my house, but my _room_!" Regardless, Seto flushed slightly again.

"Let him go," Bakura said, from where he was leaning against the wall in amusement. "Does it really matter if he fucked your brother? You can take care of it later. It won't even look so bad in the morning."

Seto looked at Bakura, Mokuba, then Haga, fixing him with a glare that made him feel like he was going to catch on fire, finally back to Mokuba. "Tell me one thing," he finally asked his brother. "Was this the first time?"

"Yes," Mokuba said. Seto said nothing but threw Haga's arm away from him. Mokuba quickly gathered his clothes for him and they fled.

"Your brother's going to kill me…" he moaned as they finally got to Mokuba's room. "I told you he was going to kill me…"

"Hey, it's okay," Mokuba said, but his smile wasn't quite as bright. "He really won't do anything that bad…" He still seemed a little worried, as he put his arms around Haga. "But, still… You'd better get out of here, before Seto comes looking for you…"

Haga nodded, paling a little at the thought, and redressed quickly. "Well…" he said, "If I never see you again…"

"Hey, you will!" Mokuba said. He kissed him lightly on the cheek, before almost shoving him out the door.

The walk home was less than pleasant. All Haga could think about was how Kaiba was going to kill him… There were rumors about how Kaiba killed anyone who got in his way and Yuugi was living on borrowed time… He was never going to see Mokuba again!

He collapsed on his waterbed and curled up in a ball, almost crying. Kaiba was never going to let him see Mokuba again…

♥

"Get over it," Bakura said casually, tired of waiting.

Seto glared at him from where he was still leaning against the wall, staring moodily at his bed. "Fuck you."

"If you ever get over it, it'll be the other way around."

Seto glared at his bed. "My twelve year old brother just lost his virginity to that little bug _freak_ in _my_ bed. He's _twelve_!"

"And obviously horny," Bakura said. "There's nothing you can do about it. Except maybe not let them be alone together. Of course, then they'll just sneak around behind your back."

"You're an asshole, Bakura."

"What, actually, is bothering you?"

Seto glared at his bed. "He's twelve."

"And?"

"And it was with that little moron."

"And?"

"And they were reading _my_ porn, obviously."

Bakura smirked, thumbing through the magazine. "Baby shit," he said. "Why don't you get the good stuff? What else?"

"And it was in _my bed_."

"And?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"You would think," Bakura said casually. "What else?"

Seto rested his head in his hands. "And he lost his virginity before I did."

Bakura smiled. "See, I knew we would get to the real problem eventually. Of course, if you'd let me fuck you at your work like I wanted, it wouldn't have been an issue."

"Fuck you. That's not happening."

"Come here and we'll see about that."

"I'm not doing it there."

Bakura smirked and came to him. "Fine," he said, pressing him back against the wall. "Here is good too." Seto couldn't hold back his moan completely as Bakura kissed him, and his resistance crumbled.

♥

Mokuba bounced into Haga's apartment and onto his lap. "Hiya, Haga!"

Haga smiled in surprise. "Mokuba! What are you doing here? I thought…"

"Seto says I'm not allowed to see you alone anymore…" Mokuba said. "Eric's waiting outside to take us someplace public, but it can be anywhere we want."

"He's our chaperone?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, he is. But at least Seto said we could still see each other!"

Haga nodded and kissed him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Mokuba smiled. "I made Seto let us. Now come on – I want to go to the movies." He pulled Haga off of the couch and out the door.

♥End♥

Notes:

♥ I used the Japanese names, you may have noticed, but the English order ("Seto Kaiba…" etc.) and dollars. The sad fact is, I would have done it all Japanese style, if I could convert dollars to yen.

♥ I just now learned that it is waaaaaay easier to write a lemon for an experienced, even slutty couple, or at least one of them, than a pair of people who have no idea what they're doing…


End file.
